


Lucifial and Ryan

by CykaSpace



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, BoyxBoy, Gay, Other, School Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Summary: This is a story that I wrote for a writing club at my school for a combination of the members' dark works.Lucifial has given up on his 'mortal shell' as he puts it.





	Lucifial and Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> FBSRO
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I have a different version of this story that I'm sending to my book club and will post it separately. I might make it into a full-blown story if I have enough time! 😊

There is nothing left for me here. I have no place staying in this world. My entire twenty-six years of existence has lead up to this. And for what? So I can please others by sparing them my pitiful excuse for company? Oh, come off it, that’s not why I’m doing this and I know it. The air is cold and the sky is painfully dark; the scarce amount of silver stars that show themselves between the thick cloud that coats the sky are a bright and disgustingly beautiful contrast to the navy-black that I have accustomed myself to. An old woman approaches with her two dogs, a corgi and a havanese, and smiles despite my odd demeanor. She asks what I am doing at this time of night. I reply and tell her that I am visiting a friend, which is not at all lie, I can promise you that. She smiles once again and bids me a good evening. I continue on my way. Passing the grocery store and the pharmacy, I enter the church where he is waiting for me. The church leads onto the graveyard but that is not where I am heading to this evening. Red velveteen curtains frame the stained-glass windows and I walk over to the last pew on the left, taking my seat and bowing my head.

“Lucif, I didn’t think you would make it,” he greeted me and took the seat next to mine. I raise my head only slightly and open my eyes, nodding  at him respectfully.

“Straight down to business, is it?” he asked. I gave him no reply.

“Right, then. Give me a moment.” He arose from his seat and walked over to the lectern where his book laid, opening it to the correct page.

“Now, my Latin is a little rusty but I’ll give this a go. I’ve practiced for you, Lucif, so you’d better be bloody grateful.” He shot a quick glance over to me in warning before beginning.

“Remove yourself from this mortal shell in which you reside and rise back to where you have come from. We no longer need you in our unfaithful world.” My wings twitched in anticipation so I removed my coat to free them. A low whistle sounded from him and I opened one eye.

“Come on, why didn’t you tell me?” I shrugged in response. My wings had become bruised and broken due to my keeping them hidden under my coat and barely freeing them. Sighing, he ran his left hand over his face and shook his head.

“I’m gonna miss you, mate,” he stated. “Well, I suppose you’ll need me again, won’t you? I’ll get to see your brothers again, right?”

“Yes, Ryan, you will,” I replied and opened my eyes. The silver haze engulfed me until I could no longer see but only hear.

“Do you want to come with me?” I offered.

“Sure, why the Hell not, your Dad likes me.” I chuckled lowly and felt Ryan’s hand clasp over my wrist.

“Woah, this stuff is nice! You know, this never-”

“You do understand that I will no longer possess this shell, don’t you, Ryan?” I interrupted. A sigh cut through the long silence that resounded after my question.

“Yeah, I do but you know I’ll still love you, right?” he replied. I was confused. Love has always been a mystery to me as it is not needed where I come from.

“Love…” I pondered out loud.

“Yeah, love.” There was a pause. “You do know what that is, don’t you?”

“Yes, I have been on Earth long enough to know what love is, Ryan, do not mistake my pondering for incompetence,” I answered. “Although the concept has always confused me.”

“You don’t have to say it back,” Ryan stated comfortingly. “Don’t feel like you have to.”

“No, I want to. I suppose I love you as well.” I still could not see due to my essence being ripped ever so slowly from my mortal shell but Ryan’s squeeze of my hand told me enough.


End file.
